PEEK A BOO
by It'sSoHardToFindAUsername
Summary: Ini suara Kagami Taiga, tapi surai 'itu' juga surai milik Kagami Taiga./"Halo? Kuroko?"/#gak bisa bikin summary/ SILAKAN REVIEW BILA BERKENAN


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Horor (Saya nekat bikin..)

Rating : T

Warnings : Typo, salah ejaan, salah penggunaan kata, salah lainnya. Dan mungkin ada sedikit KagaKuro disini, tapi kalau tidak, ya anggap kata-kata saya tadi cuma semut numpang lewat.

* * *

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

' _..Pembunuhan yang terjadi dini hari di apartemen tersebut masih belum diketahui siapa pelakunya—'_

Suara televisi di ruang tengah terdengar samar-samar karena tertutup suara Nigou yang menggonggong tak terkendali pada layar kaca.

 _Woof! Woof! Grrrh… Woof!_

"Nigou, ada apa? Kau lapar? Makanan akan siap sebentar lagi—" Kuroko mendesah lega melihat Nigou berhenti menyalaki televisi di ruang tamu dan beringsut mendekati kakinya. Namun matanya tak bisa tidak memandang cemas ke arah jam analog yang tergantung di dinding apartemen yang kini tak ia tinggali sendiri. Jarum jam belum banyak berputar sejak ia mengecek terakhir kali. Kuroko tahu tak ada gunanya khawatir, karena ia seratus persen yakin pria itu pasti hanya terjebak macet, atau ada barang yang tertinggal, atau pria beralis tebal itu mampir di stasiun pengisi bahan bakar untuk sekadar buang air kecil.

Pemuda yang dimaksud bernama Kagami Taiga. Pemuda jangkung 190 cm, mahasiswa universitas terkemuka, dan merupakan teman dekat semasa SMA. Terakhir kali Kuroko mendengar kabar, kini Kagami tinggal di apartemen yang lebih dekat dari universitas. Untuk menghemat uang dan mempermudah pergi ke kampus, katanya. Kuroko tidak bisa mengomentari lebih jauh karena dirinya juga pindah hunian ke apartemen kecil jauh dari orang tua dengan alasan yang kurang lebih sama.

Lalu tiba-tiba sore tadi, Kagami menelepon dengan suara serak—agak bergetar- dan mengutarakan maksud hendak menginap satu atau dua malam di apartemennya. Paling tidak sampai bisa menemukan apartemen baru karena yang lama ditutup dan dikosongkan. Kuroko mengerutkan kening mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya, lalu hanya bisa mengiyakan setelah mendengar untaian alasan dari seberang sana,

'— _Pembunuhan berlangsung di kamar bernomor 13, yang merupakan satu-satunya kamar tak berpenghuni. Korban ditemukan dengan keadaan kepala yang hampir putus, diduga..'_

—Karena nomor kamar yang ditempati Kagami hanya berjarak dua digit dari nomor kamar yang disiarkan di televisi.

 _Woof!_

Kuroko tersenyum sambil mengelus Nigou yang beringsut manja di kakinya.

"Kagami akan tiba sebentar lagi. Jadilah anak baik, Nigou." Tuturnya.

Sedetik kemudian, tiupan udara dingin di tengkuknya membuat Kuroko berbalik cepat dan ternyata tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Cuma perasaanku saja.." Ia mengelus tengkuk yang terasa dingin meski pendingin ruangan tak dinyalakan. "Apa sebaiknya kita makan duluan ya, Nigou—"

Nigou tak menanggapi perkataannya. Peliharaannya itu lebih senang memandang intens ruang kosong dibalik punggungnya.

"Nigou?"

Ketika gelombang udara bersuhu rendah kembali menyapa tengkuknya, Kuroko menoleh agak terlalu cepat, dan ia bersumpah melihat bayangan hitam samar berkelebat tepat didepan matanya, sebelum kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Nigou yang semakin tidak terkendali gonggongannya.

 _Woof! Woof! Woof! Grrh.. WOOF!_

"Nigou—"

 _WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!_

 _Cklek_

Suara pintu apartemen yang tiba-tiba terbuka menuntun kepalanya menengok ke arah munculnya suara. Surai merah gelap yang basah kuyup menyembul kemudian, menampilkan Kagami yang tersenyum sungkan dan menyapa canggung.

"Ah—Hei.. Kuroko. Terima kasih mau menampungku untuk sementara ini." Kagami tersenyum miring sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

"Oh.. Bukan masalah, Kagami-kun." Melirik ke arah Nigou, anjing kecil itu sekarang hanya diam memandang Kagami.

Kuroko mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk yang muncul dan mengabaikan sensasi yang belum hilang dari tengkuknya, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam percakapan dengan Kagami, walau agak sedikit teredam suara hujan deras yang entah sejak kapan turun.

(Dan melupakan fakta bahwa pintu apartemennya tidak pernah **tidak** dikunci.)

o0o

Esok pagi datang dengan cepat. Kuroko bangun dan menemukan dirinya bersandar di bahu kiri Kagami yang tidur menyender pada sisi kanan sofa; Nigou masih terlelap di dekat kakinya. Ia tak ingat sampai pukul berapa mereka terjaga di sofa ruang tamu, setelah berpiring-piring kari dan sejumlah film drama picisan atau komedi. Kuroko beringsut keluar dari balutan selimut yang dipakai berdua dan segera memulai aktivitas.

Ketika telinganya menangkap dering telepon, Kuroko berjalan agak sempoyongan, berusaha mencari keberadaan telepon genggam dengan mengikuti suara yang ada. Melihat telepon genggamnya ternyata ada di meja disamping televisi, Kuroko bergegas mengangkat ponsel dan menekan tombol tanpa melihat identitas penelepon di layar—

" _Halo, Kuroko? Maaf kemarin aku terjebak hujan. Aku akan segera sampai disana,"_

—yang tenyata adalah Kagami Taiga.

.

.

.

Lantas?

.

.

.

"K-Kagami-kun—"

" **Kuroko."**

o0o

Si surai biru mengerjap dalam teror, menemukan dirinya berada dalam ruang gelap gulita—ruang tamunya. Ada gesekan halus di kakinya, membuatnya menahan nafas, ternyata hanya Nigou yang sedang terlelap disana. Jam terdekat menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari **.**

Dengkuran halus dari sebelah kanan hampir membuatnya terlonjak, lalu berubah menjadi tarikan nafas yang tertahan, melihat tubuh berperawakan besar sang mantan cahaya sedang tertidur di sebelahnya.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Jari telunjuk tangan kiri ia bawa menuju wajah pria itu. Berniat memastikan tubuh dihadapannya terdiri dari daging dan tulang. Kagami mengerang kecil setelah pipi kirinya ditusuk pelan, membuat Kuroko tersenyum lega dan geli karena sempat berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Kagami-kun, bangunlah. Sebaiknya kita pin—"

 _Drrt.. drrt.._

Suara getar telepon dari balik sofa terdengar samar. Kuroko segera beranjak, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Kagami atau Nigou.

Kuroko berjalan, tidak tergesa. Kali ini ia akan menyempatkan diri meneliti kumpulan huruf yang membentuk identitas penelepon. Cerobohnya ia, meninggalkan ponsel semalaman dalam mode _silent_. Tapi, telepon jam tiga pagi? Semoga bukan kabar buruk seperti neneknya yang masuk ke rumah sakit karena jatuh, atau kebakaran menimpa kediaman orang tuanya.

Nyatanya, dua dugaan itu salah. Kuroko terpaksa menoleh ke arah sofa, hanya untuk menemukan surai merah Kagami yang menyembul terlihat dari sisi belakang sofa. Lalu berpaling lagi ke layar telepon genggam untuk memastikan. Nama yang tertera tidak berubah.

Kagami Taiga.

Rahangnya mengeras dan tenggorokannya kaku untuk sekadar menelan ludah. Namun tangannya yang sedikit gemetar tetap menjangkau benda persegi panjang dan mendekatkannya ke daun telinga.

"Halo?"

" _Halo, Kuroko? Maaf kemarin aku terjebak hujan. Aku akan segera sampai disana,"_

Ini suara Kagami Taiga, tapi surai _itu_ juga surai milik Kagami Taiga. Kuroko menoleh lagi ke sofa dibelakangnya.

Disana, Kagami Taiga, terjaga penuh dengan mata membelalak,

—dan kepala yang diputar seratus delapan puluh derajat.

" _Halo? Kuroko?"_

END

* * *

Oh, saya bikin horor. Sepertinya tidak terlalu horor..

Yang masih mau lanjut, boleh lah baca omake kepanjangan di bawah ini.

Silakan tinggalkan review~

* * *

OMAKE

Pukul lima pagi, Kagami Taiga menenteng tiga tas besar ke depan pintu cokelat apartemen sahabat bersurai birunya. Setelah mengetuk tiga kali—empat, tapi yang terakhir hanya mengenai udara kosong, matanya menangkap sang pemilik apartemen tiba-tiba muncul dengan tergesa. Kagami hampir tergelitik melihat _bedhair_ mirip rambut landak, namun netranya langsung menangkap ekspresi kaget dan tegang terpasang pada wajah dihadapannya.

"Kuroko? Ada apa? Kau kelihatan pucat.. dan terengah-engah. Ah, apa kau sedang sakit?"

Nyatanya, Kuroko menjawab dengan tenang sambil memasang senyum.

"Tidak. Cuma mimpi buruk. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, oke. Er, terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku menumpang.."

"Tidak masalah. Silakan menetap selama yang kau mau. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri bersama Nigou."

"Ugh, ngomong-ngomong, _dia_ ada dimana?" Ia ingin memastikan keberadaan sang anjing bermata biru. Inginnya sih, tidak sedang ada di ruang tamu.

"Masih tidur, sepertinya. Aku tak melihatnya dari kemarin malam."

"Oh, baiklah." Mendesah lega, Kagami melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen sementara Kuroko masih diam memegangi gagang pintu selama ia masuk.

"Permisi.." Tutur Kagami sopan. Lalu memandang sofa putih tak jauh dari televisi.

Kuroko ada disana.

Disana, duduk diam ditengah sofa.

Kuroko juga ada di lantai.

Setidaknya, separuhnya.

Bau anyir menyapa indra penciumannya dan ia berbalik.

"K-KU—"

Kuroko juga ada disana.

Memutar kepala yang hampir putus dan memandang Kagami sambil menyeringai.

END


End file.
